


Wonder

by herdustisverypretty



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, M/M, Mutual Pining, SUPPORTIVE VIXX FAMILY, Sharing a Bed, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys being dumb, i want to make people cry with how SOFT N PURE this is, ravi's appalling taste in hats, reading this will add 20 years to your life guaranteed, they all love n support each other its very good n wholesome i love it, this might be a uni au but honestly im not sure, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: For Christmas, all Taekwoon really wants is Hongbin.[revised and updated port from AFF]





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> YELLO. So I mentioned I've been porting some of ye olde fanfics over to AO3 so here's another because this is still one of my favs. I edited it DRASTICALLY so this updated ver here is vastly different from the 2015 original. Aside from fixed typos and improved phrasing, I've also added a bunch of new stuff! Nothing major, just new details and such; mostly of how stunning Hongbin is and how absolutely wrecked Taek is for him (aren't we all?).
> 
> And yes this IS a Christmas fic and I know it's way out of season but as I said, this is one of the few older works of mine that I'm quite fond of SO JUST TAKE IT. It's never the wrong time to consume disgustingly cheesy Christmas love stories anyway. 
> 
> Anyone who's read anything of mine before will know I'm a highkey slut for anything winter/snow themed due to my living in Australia where the words cold and snow do not exist, and ofc I'm always a slut for Leobin too. SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS SNOWY CHRISTMAS LEOBIN FLUFFINESS TO CHEER YOUR SPIRITS- if they needed cheering that is. if they didn't, WELL TOO BAD HAVE IT ANYWAY CAUSE IT WONT HURT :D
> 
> content warnings: there's nothing explicit but there's basically a fade to black scene and morning after kinda stuff, but everything is 100% lovin n wholesome so go ahead and read this on public transport or smth i guess

Taekwoon glanced up at the crash.

His friends were in the doorway of their apartment, squishing up against one another and trying to take their shoes off all at the same time.

He rolled his eyes, smiling gently, and turned back to his book.

“Hyuuuuung!” he heard Jaehwan call out. Suddenly the younger man was leaping onto the couch beside him, throwing his arms around Taekwoon. “Christmas music was playing in the shopping centre!”

“What? Already?” Taekwoon asked. “It’s the first of November though?”

“I don’t make the rules,” Jaehwan shrugged, reaching over to the plate Taekwoon had balancing on the arm of the couch, attempting to grab one of the biscuits he had been dipping in his coffee.

Taekwoon gently pushed him away before he could steal one, and after giving a light grumble, Jaehwan stood back up to help Hakyeon with the shopping bags.

“Where’re Hongbinnie and Hyukkie?” Hakyeon asked.

“Both napping,” Taekwoon replied without looking up.

“But they were asleep when we left!” Hakyeon exclaimed. “They’ve been asleep this whole time?!”

“Yeah?”

“That was _four hours ago_! That’s not a nap, that’s a  _ coma _ ! ” Hakyeon shook his head in disbelief. 

Taekwoon watched over his shoulder as Hakyeon hurried off into Hongbin’s room to wake him first. Taekwoon figured he should probably help out, so he stood and placed his dishes in the sink. He moved over to Jaehwan and Wonshik who were fiddling with the shopping bags at the breakfast table.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Jaehwan said, tapping him on the nose when he approached. “These are secret!”

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes.

“Secret things for you and the children, so no peeking!” Jaehwan said, scooping up the bags and carrying them off to Wonshik’s room.

“Except  _ you’re  _ one of the children,” Taekwoon muttered as Jaehwan skipped off.

The five of them all lived in a shared house, had for a few years now, after having met at university. At first it was Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Jaehwan, and last year Wonshik and Hongbin had moved in, then earlier this year Sanghyuk had moved in as well. They’d become something of a family, and although the others did their best to bother him, Taekwoon wouldn’t give them up for anything.

As he was pottering around the kitchen, unsure what to do with himself until everyone came back to pay attention to him, a very tired and bedraggled-looking Hongbin shuffled out into the main room, eyes drooping and his hair all over the place. He looked adorable.

“Ah, he finally makes an appearance,” Wonshik announced loudly. Hongbin glared at him. “Had to wake up sometime today, Princess.”

Hongbin flicked him on the arm as he passed towards the kitchen. “How fresh is this coffee?” he asked to the room in general.

“Fifteen minutes?” Taekwoon guessed.

Hongbin shrugged and started to pour himself a mug.

Taekwoon returned to his spot on the couch, and after heating up the now cold coffee in the microwave, Hongbin joined him, pulling his knees up against his chest and holding his mug close to his face for warmth.

“It’s getting colder,” he noted. Taekwoon nodded. “Just how you like things, I know.” Taekwoon turned his head to Hongbin to see him smiling, and he quickly looked away again.

Hongbin nudged him with a toe before shifting down so he was horizontal on the couch, stretching his legs out across Taekwoon’s lap. He was the only one who could get away with doing that. Usually Taekwoon would smack anyone who tried to get in his personal space, but Hongbin… he was different. Taekwoon thought he was cute, and he found that Hongbin’s wide, puppy eyes could get him to do anything he wanted. Hongbin knew this and abused his knowledge frequently, not that Taekwoon minded at all though.

“One of you move so I can sit down,” Jaehwan said, and Taekwoon looked up to see him standing over them. Taekwoon just silently raised an eyebrow at him, and Jaehwan squawked in response to being ignored so brazenly. 

“Hush, you big baby,” Hongbin said, sitting up and moving over next to Taekwoon so Jaehwan could sit on his other side. He settled down against the back of the couch, sipping from his mug once before laying his head down on Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon reached over to ruffle his still messy hair.

It was moments like these that Taekwoon was truly content.

* * *

“Come on! We’re going to the park to have a snowball fight!”

Taekwoon looked up from his spot on the couch where he’d been reading to see Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk skidding past, throwing on scarves and coats on their way to the door.

“You two are coming as well!” Jaehwan called towards the kitchen.

Taekwoon looked over to where Wonshik and Hongbin were sitting at the dining table. He noticed how close they were sitting, their knees touching as they leaned in close to each other, their eyes trained on Wonshik's iPad. They were probably just looking at Wonshik's music or something, but for some reason Taekwoon felt… angry.

“Nah, I’m going to go to bed,” Wonshik said. He stood up and deposited his coffee mug into the sink before giving a wave as he headed to his room with his iPad.

“Get dressed, you two,” Hakyeon scolded. “And Taekwoon, make sure you wear your mittens this time!”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but then he heard Hongbin laugh softly, and Taekwoon’s eyes flitted to the younger man to see him smiling widely at his response. Taekwoon looked away, feeling unseasonably warm, and hurried to his room to grab proper clothes.

The group was soon on its way to the park near their apartment. Taekwoon was hanging back a little from the others, his hood up and his earbuds in, when suddenly an arm was linking around his own, a cheerful giggle sounding from beside him. He looked up from the pavement to see Hongbin by his side, and all breath left his body. Hongbin's cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and his fringe was being pressed into his crinkled up eyes by the knitted beanie he was wearing. He was breathing a little harshly, the clouds of warm air blowing onto Taekwoon's parted lips. He must have looked like an idiot, staring at Hongbin like he was. 

Hongbin didn’t say anything though, just flashed Taekwoon that heart-melting smile, then tugged him along down the path after the others.

When they reached the park, it was already filled with people who had also had the idea of playing in the fresh powder.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan immediately set off at a run, chasing each other and scooping up balls of snow to pelt each other with, screeching and laughing loudly. Hakyeon followed after them slowly, preferring to enjoy the evening with a walk.

Hongbin pulled Taekwoon over to an empty bench and sat him down, dropping beside him, their arms still looped together.

Taekwoon watched him out of the corner of his eye, seeing Hongbin gazing around the park with wonder. Suddenly, Hongbin looked at him, smiling wider, and Taekwoon glanced away, flushing with embarrassment at being caught staring.

He heard Hongbin giggle, and then Taekwoon felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked back to see Hongbin leaning his head against him, giving a contented sigh, his breath forming mist from his mouth.

Taekwoon inhaled shakily, wanting nothing more than to slide his fingers through that soft, golden-brown hair. Instead, he did nothing, not wanting to risk frightening Hongbin away with a touch.

When they all finally returned home in the early morning, before disappearing into his and Jaehwan’s room, Hongbin gave Taekwoon a sweet smile and a soft ‘goodnight, hyung’. Taekwoon whispered it back to the empty room.

He stood there for minutes, wanting to follow after Hongbin, but instead, he turned around and headed for his own cold, lonely bed.

* * *

On the first of December, Taekwoon woke to loud yells and screams outside his door.

Wincing at the ungodly sounds so early in the morning, he stumbled out of bed and headed into the main room to see his friends surrounded by boxes of Christmas decorations. There was a plastic green tree in one corner, and tinsel was strewn about the room, leaving a sparkly mess of stray pieces all over. Jaehwan was wearing a fake Santa beard and was cackling out ‘ho ho ho’s.

Taekwoon immediately found Hongbin sitting at the dining table, smiling at the scene before him. Taekwoon moved over to him, pulling up the seat beside him and sitting down.

“I love our little family,” Hongbin said with a happy sigh.

Taekwoon’s thinking was more along the lines of  _ just Hongbin _ .

“Look!” Wonshik’s voice called out. “My sister sent me this!”

Taekwoon wrenched his gaze away from Hongbin to see Wonshik with the most ridiculous hat in all of creation perched atop his head. It was red and green knit, with white patterns of snowflakes and reindeer. There were two flaps to cover his ears, with white, fluffy pom-poms at the end of each one on strings, as well as a larger one sitting on top of the hat. 

It was the tackiest thing Taekwoon had ever seen.

Hakyeon immediately screeched something about how he shouldn’t have opened it until Christmas day, and what would his sister think of this, but Wonshik just waved him aside and went on to talk with Jaehwan about how nice his new headgear was.

“Don’t get me one of those for Christmas,” Taekwoon said lowly to Hongbin.

Hongbin laughed in response. “I wouldn’t dare. You  _ would  _ look cute in one, though.”

Taekwoon’s breath halted at ‘cute’, at  _ Hongbin  _ thinking of  _ him  _ as cute, and he looked down at his now shaking hands on the table to hide his blush.

Hongbin hummed in amusement, reaching over to pat Taekwoon on the head. “I guess you don’t need one after all.”

* * *

“Are you ready to go, Taekwoonie?”

Taekwoon looked up from his book to see Hakyeon standing over him, an expectant look on his face.

“Huh?”

Hakyeon sighed and rolled his eyes. “We’re going to see all the Christmas lights. Christmas Eve, remember?”

“Oh. I kinda had planned on just staying here and reading…”

Hakyeon whined. “But- But- the  _ lights _ !”

“I can see them from the windows,” Taekwoon reasoned.

“But that’s no fun!”

“Just let him be,” Wonshik said with a snort. “His nose has been stuck in that thing for days, he’s not going to give it up.”

“ _Fine_. But I’m going to complain to you  _ aaa~ll through _ tomorrow,” Hakyeon grumbled. “Come on then, the rest of you. Let’s go.”

Taekwoon returned to his book, though almost immediately there was a figure standing in front of him.

He looked up, expecting to see Hakyeon ready to go for round 2, but instead-

“ _Hongbin_ ,” he breathed. “Aren’t you going with the others?”

“I thought I’d stay and keep you company,” Hongbin responded with smiling eyes, dropping down onto the couch beside Taekwoon and pressing against his side comfortably.

“But you love going to see the lights…” Taekwoon murmured. 

Hongbin nodded. “But I like being with you more. And like you said,” -he glanced up, smiling cheekily, “-we can see them from the windows.”

Taekwoon didn’t know what to say to that. He slid his bookmark into the pages of his novel and set it aside.

Maybe…  _ now  _ was the time…

“You look like you want to say something,” Hongbin commented, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Yes…” Taekwoon nodded. He took a deep breath. “I… like you.  _ Really  _ like you. Well, more like _love_ , actually…”

He was not prepared for the reaction he got.

If Hongbin had smiled any wider, his face would have split in half. In one quick move, he had pushed Taekwoon’s knees down flat to climb into his lap, looping his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and leaning in to press their lips together softly.

“Silly,” he said when he pulled away, giving Taekwoon a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “I love you too.”

“How long have- Why didn’t you ever say anything to me?” Taekwoon asked, his eyes wide.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked me… I didn’t want to bother you or make things weird,” Hongbin murmured as he looked away.

“Hongbinnie, how could I  _ not  _ like you?”

Hongbin bit his lip shyly and smiled, then he leaned forward, his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders, to connect their lips again. This time it was more insistent, his tongue slipping into Taekwoon’s surprised mouth.

All too soon he was pulling back again though, leaping off of Taekwoon and grabbing his hands to pull him up, making his familiar, light giggle that had Taekwoon melting on the inside.

“Where are we going?” he asked as Hongbin pulled him across the room.

Hongbin spun around so he was walking backwards, giving Taekwoon a devious smile. When he turned back around and tugged Taekwoon into Taekwoon’s shared bedroom with Hakyeon, he got the message.

“Hongbin?” he asked, slightly warily.

Hongbin dropped down onto Taekwoon’s bed, patting the spot beside him in clear invitation. Taekwoon shuffled over after him, sitting down and looking at him cautiously, unsure of what to expect. 

Hongbin closed his fingers around the fabric of Taekwoon’s shirt, tugging him closer and laying down, pulling Taekwoon over the top of him.

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are you planning for us to do in this position?”

“You tell me,” Hongbin said coyly, his smile slightly smug.

“You know, if you keep being this tempting, I’m going to have to do something about it,” Taekwoon muttered, avoiding Hongbin’s dark eyes in an attempt to control himself. 

“Good. That’s what I want.”

He grabbed Hongbin’s wrists then, pinning them down either side of his head as he pressed their lips together harshly. He felt Hongbin’s thigh move up between his own, lightly rubbing against his crotch.

“Hongbin, are you sure about this?” Taekwoon asked, managing to pull away from him long enough to get a word in. Hongbin still chased after his lips, giving a petulant look when he couldn’t reach.

“I’ve been in love with you and wanting this for far too long,” he replied with a serious expression. It then softened and he giggled again. “Consider it my Christmas present from you and for you.”

“Uh-uh, I’ve still gotten you other stuff,” Taekwoon said, touching the tip of his nose to Hongbin’s. “I’m going to spoil you.”

“But you want this too, right?” Hongbin asked, a flicker of self-doubt clouding his eyes.

Taekwoon kissed him hard, tongue sliding past the pink lips he'd craved for so long. He moved one hand up to lightly tug on Hongbin’s hair, making him moan softly into the kiss.

“Does  _ that  _ answer your question?” Taekwoon asked breathily when he pulled back.

“Uh-huh,” Hongbin nodded, his blown pupils stuck on Taekwoon’s lips. “Kiss me like that again.”

Taekwoon was happy to oblige.

* * *

He awoke Christmas morning, feeling pleasantly warm despite the freezing temperature outside. Hongbin was snuggled up against him, Taekwoon’s arms slung around him and holding him close, greedily wanting all of Hongbin's heat for himself. 

The feeling of his soft skin pressed against Taekwoon’s own was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. He could feel Hongbin’s warm, wet breath on his chest, his golden hair was a mess, and there were faint love bites on his neck and collarbones. Taekwoon had never seen him this breathtakingly beautiful before.

He could hear movement outside the room, and when he glanced over to Hakyeon’s bed, he saw that it was made. He obviously hadn’t slept here last night, and Taekwoon momentarily felt a little embarrassed at the thought of him walking in and seeing their clothes strewn across the floor and Hongbin tucked in his bed beside him.

Then Taekwoon realised he didn’t care at all, because he was so beyond happy that he really just wanted to sing from the top of a mountain that “ _ I love Lee Hongbin so fucking much _ ”. 

He shifted slightly, leaning down to place a kiss to the crown of Hongbin’s fluffy head. Hongbin stirred at the gentle touch, mumbling something incoherent and stretching his body a little before looking up and blinking a few times. His face burst into a wide smile as his vision focused.

“Morning,” he said sweetly.

“Morning,” Taekwoon murmured, tipping Hongbin’s chin up to kiss him just as sweetly. “You okay?”

“Never been better,” Hongbin smiled happily. His eyes widened suddenly, practically sparkling. “It’s Christmas!”

Taekwoon laughed. “Yes, it is.”

Hongbin sat up, the blankets falling down to his waist, and Taekwoon inhaled sharply at the sight of how dishevelled and adorable he looked. He also had more kiss marks lower down that made Taekwoon feel what was likely a problematic amount of satisfaction. 

“ _ Presents _ !” Hongbin squealed. “Come on!”

He leapt up, hastily grabbing clothes and throwing them on (specifically, Taekwoon’s shirt from last night that was much too big for him- _and nothing else;_ even more smug satisfaction). Taekwoon laughed as he started jumping on the spot and telling Taekwoon to ‘hurry up and get dressed already!’.

When he was dressed in fresh clothes, he looped his arm around Hongbin’s waist, his hand settling on his hip, and the pair headed out to the main room.

There was much cheering from the others, all naturally aware of what had transpired, as they were all gathered around the Christmas tree waiting for the new couple, and when Taekwoon was sitting beside his love on the couch as their family opened presents, cheesy Christmas songs playing in the background, he’d never felt so happy in his entire life.

This had been the best Christmas he’d had in a long time. And he felt things were only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> *physically gags from the ending because it's so disgustingly sweet*
> 
> I initially was inspired to write this story after seeing a tumblr post a long time ago, which you can find on my current blog [here](http://herdustisverypretty.tumblr.com/post/134397412212/vixx-as-winter-things).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked the story, if you're new to it or if you remember the significantly crappier version from 2 years ago ^^ Please let me know what you thought of it regardless, I live for feedback. I eat it, in fact. Very nutritious. You'd be surprised. 
> 
> (ps, just fyi, ravioli and bingbong were in fact just looking at ravi's music. they are just bros, and taek is also just ridonkulously jealous of anyone who so much as looks at hongbin)
> 
> (pps, also as for roommates, if you didn't piece it together yourself, they are as such: hakyeon/taekwoon, hongbin/jaehwan, wonshik/hyuk. maybe they should change roommates now that theres an established couple. i imagine that'll get annoying after a while if you know what i mean. so who goes where if taek and binnie end up rooming together post-this-fic then?)


End file.
